Spank Therapy
by BlackFox12
Summary: Loki is captured by the Avengers after some mischief. A new way of dealing with him is implemented. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**Spank Therapy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movies Thor or Avengers Assemble and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Loki is captured by the Avengers after some mischief. A new way of dealing with him is implemented

**Warning(s):** Spanking (fairly severe); spoilers for the above two movies; some mentions of violence; AU

**Author's Note:** Based on/inspired by a prompt I found online. See below for said prompt

* * *

Loki couldn't help snickering quietly, even though his arm was held in a firm grip. He didn't even look at the man who held him, though he knew who he was – Tony Stark, known as Iron Man to the humans of Midgard. Perhaps anyone else would have been scared to have been captured by this group of super-powered thugs, but Loki wasn't worried. He'd managed to escape their clutches time and time again. This time wouldn't be any different.

The rest of them were all in the same room, even Thor, who Loki was determined he wouldn't call brother, even in his head. They weren't brothers. They could _never_ be brothers. And that didn't bother him. Not at all. Not even a little bit.

Loki's attention was pulled back to the present as he became aware of the fact that the conversation was currently revolving around him. He crossed his free arm across his chest and looked pointedly at the far wall, avoiding making eye contact with Thor.

"I don't know what to do with him," Thor said, sounding uncharacteristically tired. "We can try locking him up, but we've tried that over and over again." He shook his head. "And without the Tesseract, there's no way to return to Asgard."

Loki smirked. He'd hidden the Tesseract in a safe place and had no intention of telling any of them where it was… not even Thor.

"You know how you've often said that your brother acts like a spoiled child who just needs some discipline in his life…" Stark began.

Thor frowned. "I've never said that."

Stark shrugged. "Must have been me, then. My mistake. Anyway, you know what we humans do when a child's out of control? Like your brother is?"

"I'm not a child!" Loki cut in acidly. "And we are not brothers!" This time, he focused fully on Thor, letting all of the anger and hatred he felt show through on his face, rewarded when Thor flinched and turned his gaze away. Now if only there was a way to level all of those feelings into some kind of attack, so that he could hurt Thor… make him understand exactly what Loki was feeling and why they would never be brothers.

"Go on," Thor said to Stark.

"I'm thinking spanking."

Loki had no idea what that word even meant. With his powers, he could understand the language on Midgard, but some words simply didn't translate. He was careful not to allow that confusion to show on his face, but was gratified to see that Thor looked just as ignorant.

"What's 'spanking'?" Thor asked.

It wasn't Stark who answered this time, but the doctor who changed into that big green creature – Bruce Banner, or whatever his name was. Loki didn't much care. "A spanking is a form of corporal punishment. It's been used in schools in the past, but many parents use it on their children… and there are some adults who use it, too."

"That's not explaining it too well," Clint said. "Wouldn't it make more sense to just demonstrate what it is?"

Alarmed, Loki began trying to pull his arm free of Stark's grip. He still had no idea what they had in mind, but whatever it was, he doubted it would be pleasant or fun. "Take your hand off me at once!" he ordered, using the most imperious tone he could.

"So you can run away? I don't think so," Stark retorted.

"Is this spanking punishment just as effective on adults as children?" Thor asked.

"It was used a lot in the army," Steve said. "It was a good way to keep subordinates in check without an official reprimand. It never happened to me, but I used it once or twice. I've found it to be particularly effective."

"So who's going to demonstrate?" Natasha asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, you know, I've been keeping him under control this entire time," Stark said. "It seems only fair that I get to go first."

"You're implying that we're all going to have a turn?" Bruce frowned. "Wouldn't that be too much?"

Stark shrugged. "He's a god, right? Stands to reason he can take a whole lot of punishment."

"I won't allow you to do this to me!" Loki resumed his struggling, writhing and twisting in Stark's hold. His other hand was cuffed, otherwise he would have tried something underhanded, like digging his nails into Stark's wrist to make him let go.

Stark laughed outright. "You're not in control anymore, brat. You've caused far too much trouble and I'm going to get a _whole_ lot of satisfaction from this."

"I don't think it's fair that you get to go first," Clint stated. "You might be holding onto him right now, but he made me into his slave. I've got a more personal grudge to grind here."

"True. But it was my suggestion in the first place," Stark pointed out.

"Why not draw straws?" Bruce suggested.

Loki watched with gradually growing dread as first Clint and then Stark nodded agreement. As Bruce walked over to one of the desks and started hunting through the drawers, Loki couldn't help casting a glance at Thor out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like the look on Thor's face… there wasn't going to be any help from him. But Loki didn't _want_ his brother's help. He didn't _want_ anything from Thor, other than for Thor to just go back to Asgard… or die. Preferably by his own hand.

Loki gave Bruce a baleful look as the doctor came over with a bunch of straws held in his hand, which he extended. "All right. Everyone who wants a turn, pick a straw. Whoever picks the short straw gets the first go."

One by one, each of them stepped forward and drew a straw. Loki refused to watch, unwilling to give them the satisfaction of knowing they were getting to him. The only one who didn't move was Thor, but Loki felt his eyes on him. He didn't look at Thor, though. Hatred and anger rolled inside Loki, making him want to lash out and make Thor hurt in the same way he had been since being hurled off the Bifrost.

Loki hadn't really understood the whole drawing straws thing, either, but it seemed that whoever drew the shortest straw won… well, they apparently thought of it as winning. Loki just stood there with a scowl on his face, unable to help his gaze being drawn to the shortest straw… in Clint's hand. He spotted an odd, almost self-satisfied look on Stark's face, but any curiosity – however slight – he felt from that quickly died away when his hands were pulled in front of them and quickly cuffed together by Natasha.

Loki raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "Who would have thought mortals were so… what's the word? Kinky?"

"You understand that, but you don't know spanking?" Stark looked at Loki.

"Asgardians have needs as well," Thor replied with a shrug when Loki didn't make any response.

"What's the best way to do this?" Clint looked around the room and then, apparently coming to a decision, walked over to the couch against the far wall and sat down. "I expect he's probably going to kick, so someone will need to grab his feet."

"Makes sense. We wouldn't want him to have to be punished more for causing anyone actual damage." Stark began dragging Loki over to the couch, acting as if Loki's struggles weren't having any effect at all.

It was maddening.

Loki avoided making eye contact with any of them, feeling like a naughty child as he was dragged along, his face heating up as he struggled against what was quickly becoming inevitable. If he had any less pride, he'd turn on the little brother eyes and make Thor step in as protective big brother. But Loki was determined not to even so much as _look_ at Thor. This was all his fault, anyway.

Being dragged to the couch seemed to both take far too long and far too short a time. Loki scowled at Clint's legs, extremely unhappy with how comfortable the man looked there. That quickly changed to surprise, though as he felt a hard shove in the centre of his back and stumbled forward, losing his balance. Instead of falling, however, Loki found his bound wrists caught in what felt like an iron grip. He was tugged down and landed heavily across Clint's thighs, letting out a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Careful," Thor said, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, he's not hurt."

Loki assumed it was Stark speaking, because he suddenly found his legs caught in a firm grip. He tried an experimental kick, but found they were held too tightly and that he couldn't move them even a little.

That discomfort was quickly driven from Loki's head, though, as he felt a warm hand rest lightly on his backside. He was suddenly uncomfortably aware of just how vulnerable he was in this position and he swallowed hard, deciding that now was really the time to try and do some damage control. "Listen, you don't have to do this. Just imprison me! I promise I won't try to escape!" At least until he had an opportunity to do so.

"Your word doesn't mean anything anymore, brother."

The flinch Loki gave was at the position he was in, _not_ at the words that came from Thor's mouth. His stomach was filled with dread and he squirmed, before he felt a sharp slap right in the centre of his bottom. He grunted, wriggling as much as he could. "How dare you hit me!"

"It's a spanking," Stark said. "Not hitting."

Loki clamped his mouth shut as two hard swats landed on either side of the first one. It _hurt_, but he refused to give any of them the satisfaction of hearing him make any sound, so even though Clint's hand was hard and the swats quickly began burning, Loki kept his mouth firmly shut.

"I don't think that's having much effect," Stark commented. "Maybe his pants are providing too much protection."

"Don't you dare!" Loki snapped, breaking his resolve to be quiet as he felt Clint's hand grasp the waistband of his pants.

Stark laughed outright. "It's sort of cute that he still thinks he can give us orders."

There was no reply from Clint, but despite Loki's best efforts, he felt his pants pulled down. He bit back a yelp and instead worked on trying to pull at least one wrist free of the handcuffs. They were tight, but Loki worked on wriggling his hand, ignoring the way the metal cut into his skin. It was a temporary pain and he would heal. It was certainly worth getting out of this position for.

Clint's hand smacked sharply across Loki's bare bottom and he grunted, surprised at how much more it hurt. The smacks seemed to echo around the room and Loki felt tears spring to his eyes, despite his best efforts to hold them back. He still struggled with the handcuffs, but the tears were blurring his vision and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than the stinging, burning pain taking up residence in his bottom and thighs.

And then, to Loki's complete and utter horror, he felt a sob catch in his throat. He renewed his struggles, not wanting to start crying like a child across the lap of an utter brute, but his struggles weren't getting anywhere and presently, that first sob was followed by others, until he was crying so hard, he couldn't even see anything.

It took Loki several moments into the hard crying to realise that the hard spanking had stopped and he could feel a hand on his back. Automatically, he pulled away from the touch, the anger still lurking somewhere beneath the tears.

"We'd better give him a break before the next spanking," Stark said. "I know he's technically a god and all, but I know I'm not going to hold back when it's my turn."

"All right, so corner-time?" Clint asked.

"Sounds good to me."

Loki felt himself lifted off Clint's lap and although he struggled, it was a weak, ineffectual attempt and he couldn't stop himself being led towards the far wall. After his leggings were replaced over his backside – making him hiss in pain – Loki was pushed forward so that his nose was touching the wall and then felt something being fastened around his ankles. Realising that he wasn't going to be able to move his feet without running the risk of falling over backwards, Loki didn't even try to struggle and instead continued working on the cuffs.

"Do I even want to know why you have restraints against your wall? Or, for that matter, why you conveniently had a pair of handcuffs on you?" Steve asked.

"A man doesn't kiss and tell… or, you know, do kinky things and tell." It sounded like Stark was grinning.

Loki stopped paying attention to the mortals, silently thinking about just how he was going to take revenge on them. When he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he came close to jumping, but stared pointedly at the wall. He knew who it was. Thor's touch was completely familiar to him.

"You don't have to go through with this, brother. If you wish it, I will ask them to merely imprison you instead."

"_Do not_ call me brother!" Loki hissed, pulling away from the touch as far as his restraints would allow him. "We are not brothers! We have never been brothers! And I don't need anything from you." As much as the position he'd just been in had been humiliating and painful, he had no intention of asking Thor for help. He didn't want _anything_ from him.

"It doesn't matter to me that we don't share the same blood, Loki. You are still my brother in every way that counts." Thor spoke quietly and although Loki wasn't looking at him, he could still feel his eyes boring into him.

"How sweet," Loki sneered. "You're wasting your breath, Thor. And you might as well let them have their 'fun'. It's not going to change anything and you're a fool to think it ever could."

Thor sighed heavily. "Very well, Loki. I have given you a chance to save yourself from this."

Loki didn't say anything, but he was aware of Thor walking away. He didn't care – he _really_ didn't care – and just kept his attention focused on pulling at least one hand free of the cuffs. Unfortunately, although he managed to scratch up his wrists, the slippery blood didn't exactly help him to get free and just made it hurt.

As droplets of blood fell to the floor, Thor was there again, taking his wrists in a firm grip. He didn't speak to Loki as he shifted the handcuffs out of the way to wrap a bandage around his wrists before moving the cuffs back into place.

Loki cursed inwardly as he realised that the bandages around his wrists prevented him from being able to get even a little give out of the cuffs. He kept his mouth firmly closed, refusing to say anything like thank you to Thor. He wasn't grateful. He was just going to wait this out and…

Despite the thoughts just going through his mind, Loki couldn't help flinching as he felt the restraints removed from his ankles. He glimpsed Stark out of the corner of his eye as he was pulled back towards the couch once more.

"Who's going next?" Stark asked.

"I think you should." Loki caught Clint giving Stark a meaningful look from out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't understand what it meant and certainly wasn't going to ask. "I'll hold his legs," Clint added.

"That works for me." Stark spoke with far more cheerfulness than he should really have and took a seat on the couch. "Let me show you my iron hand."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I thought the mortals called you Iron Man."

"Exactly. Everything about me is iron." Stark used his grip on Loki's arm to pull him forward and before Loki could catch his balance, he was down and over Stark's lap with the man's arm wrapped around his waist.

The first swat was hard enough to almost take Loki's breath away – certainly harder than Clint's had been. He tried to lash out with his foot, but found his legs caught tightly in a firm grasp – Clint, he assumed, and recognised his voice when he spoke. "I thought you were going to wait until I had hold of him."

"I was too impatient." Stark didn't sound very apologetic as he landed another breathtakingly hard swat. Deciding that the brute just wanted to break his backside, Loki clamped his mouth firmly closed, though he couldn't help wincing as a third smack landed just as the previous one reached the peak of the pain.

The slow, hard smacks continued, stinging painfully even through Loki's leggings. By the time Stark paused, he felt like his bottom must have swollen and there were tears in his eyes. When he felt fingers in the waistband of his leggings, he began struggling almost mindlessly. "No, stop!" He wanted his voice to sound imperious, but to his horror, it wavered slightly.

"You don't get to give the orders here." Stark pulled Loki's leggings down with almost agonising slowness. "Wow, it looks pretty sore already. But I bet I can get you bawling your eyes out."

Loki drew in a breath to tell Stark exactly what he thought of _that_ idea, but Stark smacked him hard and Loki abandoned words in favour of gasping with pain. He wasn't given a chance to catch his breath, however, as Stark changed his pattern from before and started smacking his bottom and upper thighs hard and fast. The tears that were already in Loki's eyes welled up until they began spilling over, dripping onto the couch and his sleeves.

By the time Stark stopped the spanking again, Loki was sobbing without being able to stop himself and it felt like he'd sat in a fire. There was the faintest twinge of pain elsewhere than his backside, but Loki pushed it away quickly, along with pulling away when he felt the lightest touch on his lower back.

"All right… let's get you back in the corner."

Loki felt himself lifted to his feet. The struggles he gave on the way to the corner were weaker than they had been before and when he found himself fully restrained, all he could really do was just lean his head against the wall and whimper when his leggings were replaced – although there was no way he wanted to stand in the corner with them down. Not that he wanted anything of today's events anyway, but…

"Loki, brother, you don't have to go through this."

Thor again. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, frustration lacing through him. "Stop wasting your time. I don't want anything from you. I'm not what you think I am. We are _not_ brothers."

"Hey, Thor, you got anything in particular you'd like us to order to eat?" Stark asked.

"As long as Loki will eat too, I can eat anything." Thor moved away from Loki, apparently towards the rest of the group.

"You'd better get a huge amount – Thor will eat everything in sight," Loki cut in acidly.

"You'd think he'd have a bit more respect for us, now that we've captured him," Steve said.

"Loki has always been…" Thor hesitated, as if trying to think of the correct word. "Stubborn. He doesn't always see what's in his best interests."

"He's lucky he's not a school kid," Stark said. "I'd be tempted to make him skip a meal. Then again, he looks so thin, he probably needs to be fed."

"Is pizza all right with everyone?" That was Bruce speaking.

"Sure. And in the meantime, we can get on with spanking number three." Stark was grinning.

"It sounds like you're enjoying this," Thor said, his voice low.

"In a way? Yeah. I mean, he's been a pain in our ass for a long time. It's good to turn the tables and be a pain in his ass. Besides, it's not like he's going to be permanently damaged from a good spanking. Sure, it's painful and he'll cry – but let's be honest. It's probably not anything close to what he deserves."

"If you say so." Thor didn't sound so convinced, though. "But I will restrain him. And I will take him to and from the corner."

"That's fine by me," Stark replied.

Loki stiffened slightly as he heard Thor approach. It took a few moments for the restraints to be removed, mostly because Loki kept pulling away every time Thor's fingers came into contact with his legs. Eventually, though, Thor managed it and Loki found himself being steered back over to the couch, his backside and thighs throbbing. He didn't really feel any relief when he saw it was Natasha seated on the couch this time. He was fully aware that women weren't anything like as weak as some humans saw them.

The pulsing pain as Thor bent him over Natasha's lap had Loki seriously considering begging Thor to put a stop to this. He clamped his lips shut, though, as he folded his arms underneath him and felt his legs grabbed in a strong grip, knowing he had no chance of wriggling free of Thor's hold.

Loki felt himself bared immediately and squeezed his eyes shut, tensing a little. When the smack landed hard for the first time, though, it hurt a lot more, so he relaxed – though it still hurt, especially since he'd already been spanked quite thoroughly.

There was no point in fighting the tears now. They came hot and heavy, dripping down his cheeks and landing on his arms and the couch beneath him. Thor was holding his legs still, but Loki didn't have the energy even to kick and he buried his head in his arms, barely able to see through the tears.

Loki had no idea how long the spanking lasted for, but eventually, he became aware it had stopped – though his backside still throbbed as if it was still being swatted. He felt a large hand on his back and, realising it belonged to Thor, found himself involuntarily relaxing. He was suddenly struck with the urge to fling himself at Thor and cry his eyes out on his shoulder.

Just as quickly as that urge had come, though, it faded and Loki pulled away from Thor's touch, still with the tears falling. He heard Thor sigh above him and then help him up, taking him back to the corner and restraining him once more. "I'm not going to pull your leggings up." Thor said, his tone far gentler than Loki had expected. "Not because I want to humiliate you, but because it looks like it'll be far more painful to have anything covering them." He paused and then spoke softly. "You can still stop this, brother. Just say the word. Let me help you."

Loki just shook his head, weary more than anything else. "Don't bother. I don't want your help." But his answer lacked the conviction and fire it had the previous times.

When Thor walked away from Loki, he was tempted to call him back. Not because he wanted the company – he still hated Thor – but because he wanted to needle him some more.

For the next few minutes, Loki was left pretty much alone. No one talked to him and for the first couple of minutes, he very much preferred that. But then, a part of him was starting to surface – a part that he'd thought was long buried. For so many years, he and Thor had grown up together. Loki had tried to ignore that part of himself that still just wanted Thor… that part of himself that had looked up to his big brother.

But that part of himself had been lost ever since he had discovered his true identity as a Frost Giant and had realised everything he ever knew about himself was a lie.

From the sounds of it, it seemed that the food had arrived. Loki just glared at the wall, stiffening as he felt someone standing at his shoulder. He didn't have to turn his head to see that it was Thor. "Go away," he said tiredly.

"You need to eat, Loki," Thor said firmly, holding something triangular-shaped to Loki's lips.

Loki cast a sideways look at the object. "What is that?" It didn't look particularly appetising, but it was hot and nearly touched his lips. Loki found his mouth watering despite himself.

"The humans call it pizza." The briefest of smiles touched Thor's lips. "I know it's not much to look at it, but it does taste good. And you need to eat something. When was the last time you ate properly?" He lifted his free hand and placed it on the back of Loki's neck, squeezing gently. "If I wanted to, I could easily pick you up with one hand, I'm sure."

Loki snorted softly. "You could do that easily before." When things had been different… before it had all gone wrong.

Loki turned his head away, pulling back from the touch. "Just leave me alone," he said with a harsh note to his voice.

"No, brother." Thor spoke quietly, but there was a note of sadness in his voice. "I won't leave you alone. I can't do that, no matter how much you want me to. Now you need to eat. I'll bring you some water to drink, too."

"No wine?"

Thor shook his head. "I think you need a clear head for the time being." He moved the pizza closer to Loki's mouth. "You need to eat. I know you probably think refusing to will spite me, but the only person you'll truly be harming is yourself."

Unbidden, a memory rose up in Loki's mind – of Thor gently encouraging him to eat when they'd been far younger, only children. He remembered having thrown a rather impressive tantrum over having to eat the vegetables, finally causing Odin to tell him that he was not allowed to leave the table until everything on his plate had been eaten… and then had left with everyone, warning them not to go into the dining hall until Loki had cleared his entire plate.

But Thor… Thor had sneaked back into the hall, sat beside Loki, and encouraged him gently, eventually getting him to eat the whole plateful. It was a simple thing, but at the time, it had meant the world to Loki. And despite his best efforts, those feelings were returning… rising up from where he'd forced them back down.

Loki didn't want to face those feelings. He didn't want to look at everything he'd done… he wanted to hold onto all of his anger and bitterness with both hands, because once they were gone, he had to admit – but only to himself – that he was scared of what would remain.

But right now, there was no fight in Loki. Struggling to keep his shields in place, he opened his mouth and felt Thor gently place the end of the pizza into his mouth.

Almost immediately, Loki's entire mouth was flooded with flavour. He couldn't have described it even if he wanted to, but he ate the entire slice without arguing, drank about half of a cup of water, and then ate two more slices before finishing off the rest of the water.

Pleasantly full, Loki realised his backside was beginning to heal. Unfortunately, he still had at least two spankings to go – and he was starting to wonder if Thor intended to follow the examples of his friends. It was something that should have angered him, but instead, he was finding his mind turning almost constantly to thoughts of the past… especially time he'd spent with Thor. He hated the feelings it woke inside him, but he couldn't stop them.

There was a quiet conversation going on between the group, but Loki couldn't make out what they were saying. A few moments later, however, he felt Thor next to him once more and his ankles freed of the restraints. He sighed heavily as his arms were taken in a firm grip and he was pulled away from the wall. "Again?"

"You know how to stop it, brother."

Yes… by asking Thor for help like a baby. And there was a part of Loki desperate to turn to Thor for that help; a part of him almost desperate to let Thor step in and make it all better. And it was getting harder and harder to deny that part of himself that just wanted his big brother, even if they weren't related by blood. If he hadn't found out…

But Loki had found out. And as much as he might wish otherwise, things were changed completely. They could never go back to what they were.

This time, it was Steve who was seated on the couch. A part of Loki dreaded the time it came to be spanked by Bruce… although he hoped the doctor wouldn't turn into that violent green thing. He didn't know if it was possible for a person's backside to be broken by a spanking, but if it was, he was sure the Hulk would find a way.

Loki didn't know if Thor was trying to prove a point or not, but he found himself lifted up off his feet and dumped rather unceremoniously across Steve's lap. "I think you cheated," he muttered before he could help himself. "You used both hands to pick me up."

Steve's laughter caused his stomach and legs to vibrate against Loki's body. "It's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour – but it would be better if that sense of humour wasn't dangerous, whether to other people or yourself."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I can do without the lecture, thanks."

"Weren't you spanked hard enough before? You don't seem to be learning anything."

"I'm learning that the whole lot of you are bullies, picking on someone weaker than yourselves."

"You're hardly weaker than anyone here, brother," Thor said. "Except for Bruce when he becomes the Hulk, of course. You're just unhappy because you have been bested and your appalling behaviour is finally getting the response it deserves."

Loki didn't have an answer to that. A while ago, he would have got angry with the suggestion that he deserved anything like this, but that part of himself resurfacing was a part of him that implied he did deserve this; that he'd done so many terrible things, he should have been captured and executed. Instead, although he was being given a sound, painful punishment, he was being well-treated and he doubted very much that they'd bother to do this if they planned to have him executed.

Steve didn't need to pull Loki's leggings down, so the first hard swat just landed straight away. Loki jumped, hissing at the pain of the smack. Although he'd started to heal, it hadn't had a chance to finish completely and Steve's hand quickly reignited the fire in his backside – though after two circuits of painful smacks, Steve's hand went slightly lower and his smacks increased in both force and speed, landing over and over right on his upper thighs and where he sat down.

The tears started blurring Loki's eyes almost immediately as soon as Steve started in on the areas that were so sensitive, it felt like he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for at least a week. Laying straight over Steve's lap meant that the creases between his bottom and thighs were horribly exposed and Steve's hand landed there over and over, each swat building into a fire as his white-hot tears streamed out of his eyes.

The spanking didn't end until Loki was a limp, sobbing mess across Steve's lap. When he felt a hand on his back, he tensed before realising it was Thor and then he relaxed. He was starting to realise that he just wanted to be in Thor's arms. The tears had almost completely succeeded in breaking down the defences built up around him and he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of everything he'd done. Finally – finally – he was beginning to feel the effects of all the crimes he'd committed.

Loki pulled away from Thor's touch, but not because he didn't want Thor to touch him. He wanted nothing more than to throw himself at Thor… at his big brother… and cry it all out in his arms. He knew that Thor wouldn't push him away, but he didn't deserve it. Not after everything. He didn't deserve Thor's kindness. He didn't deserve his love. He didn't deserve to be called brother.

The tears eventually began to slow and stop, but Loki's heart still ached. When Thor stood him up and led him back to the corner, he stumbled along beside him, numb and feeling like he wanted to be sick.

Thor attached the restraints to Loki's ankles and then spoke, a little hesitantly. "Loki, it doesn't need to…"

"Don't," Loki interrupted, his voice stronger than his broken heart should have allowed. "Don't offer me that. I won't take it. Don't try to give me mercy… brother." He whispered the last word.

Thor went very still. "What did you call me?"

Loki just leaned silently against the wall, refusing to look at Thor. After a moment or two, he heard his brother walk away – and then he felt his eyes blur with tears once more. This time, he didn't try to fight them and just let the tears come, leaning his head against the wall.

Since he'd been crying so much already, though, the tears only fell for a few moments, although the emotional agony still remained. It was almost a relief when the restraints were removed and he was led, stumbling, over to where Bruce now sat on the couch, watching Loki with what looked like sympathy… sympathy that Loki knew he didn't deserve.

Loki made no attempt to struggle as he was carefully placed over Bruce's lap, but with the first swat, he realised that the man was going far easier on him than any of the others had. The swats weren't exactly soft, but they were only just hard enough to sting, rather than burn, and although Loki felt the tears come once more, they weren't from the pain of the spanking… they were from the way his heart ached and the guilt that threatened to engulf him.

The spanking was short and once Bruce was done, Loki heard him speaking – apparently to Thor. "You can take your brother now."

Loki found himself helped up, but sagged against Thor, forcing his brother to wrap his arms around him to keep him upright. Loki wrapped his arms tightly around Thor and just leaned his head against his shoulder, the tears continuing to fall and soaking into Thor's shoulder. "I…I'm sorry, Thor. S-so sorry… for everything…" He couldn't stop crying, but he clung to his brother fiercely, scared that he would be pushed away.

"Is this a trick?" Thor asked in a very quiet voice.

Loki shook his head vigorously, but he understood why he wouldn't be trusted. "No… I…I understand everything I did. To you… to everyone…" He was too overcome to speak and just felt more tears stream out of eyes that already felt swollen. "I'm sorry… brother… I'm not worthy of your continued love and I know I can't ever be forgiven for everything I've done."

Thor's hand moved over Loki's hair and back in slow, soothing circles. "No, Loki. You have done terrible, awful things, but I remember the brother who I love, more than anything. I hope you're back now." He looked directly into Loki's eyes. "But it looks like I have a way to keep you in line the next time your mischief gets out of hand."

"You're not going to… spank me now?"

Thor raised his eyebrows. "Do you think I need to?"

"No!" Loki knew first-hand how strong his brother was and since he was already so sore, the last thing he wanted was for Thor to get any ideas about spanking him directly after he'd been spanked so many times.

"Come on." Thor took a seat on the couch Bruce had vacated and pulled Loki down to sit on his lap, careful not to let his sore backside come into contact with anything.

Loki made a half-hearted attempt to get up. "I'm not a child."

"You don't have any control over what happens anymore, Loki," Thor said, firmly but not unkindly. "You've made a complete mess of things. I almost think you need to be treated like a child, with the rules and boundaries that come with that."

Loki sighed and leaned his head against Thor's shoulder. "I just…" He hesitated. "I just want us to be brothers again. But I know we can't ever go back to the way things were before."

"You're right, we can't – but there's nothing to stop us from moving forward. You're still my brother, Loki. I still love you, very much. That has never changed. And I forgive you. I will always forgive you, no matter what."

Loki relaxed, having not realised just how much those words would mean to him until he heard them. "I love you too," he whispered, putting as much sincerity and honesty that he could into those words.

After living a lie for so long, the truth tasted strange on his lips.

**The End**

**Prompt:** Slightly cracky prompt: Loki's been up to some new mischief and is captured by the Avengers again. Thor complains to them about how uncontrollable and 'naughty' Loki's been lately (without being too menacing/evil). Someone (maybe Tony or Natasha) suggest spanking as a joke, educating Thor on the merits of corporal punishment. Others chime in and even offer to demonstrate by spanking Loki in turns. Thor watches wide-eyed, observes the entire range of emotions Loki goes through and is finally convinced he's found a way to keep Loki on the straight and narrow.

+10 if the Avengers argue over who gets to spank Loki first :D

+100 if Bruce fesses up to Thor about this being mostly the Avengers getting some fun payback 'cause they know Thor would never let them hurt Loki otherwise.

+1000 if Thor smiles in response and quietly admits that he feigned ignorance because he wanted to see Loki get his comeuppance too

+10,000 if Loki sobs earnestly but will only stand to be comforted by Thor, who generously obliges. Tons and tons of Thor/Loki h/c please? Go slash if you want but I'm more than happy with big brother just taking care of baby brother :)

(Submitted by Anonymous on AvengersKink Livejournal community).


End file.
